Twin-roller thin-belt continuous casting technology is different from traditional continuous casting technology, it directly pours molten steel into a molten pool circled by a side block panel and two relatively rotating casting rollers which can be quickly cooled; the molten steel is cooled and coagulated on a rotating circumferential surface of the casting roller so as to form a coagulated shell and gradually grow, and then be squeezed together at a position where the gap between two casting rollers is minimum, finally forming a thick metal thin-belt material at a belt outlet, and the belt material is transported to a curling machine for curling after 1-2 hot rolling procedures. The above method does not need a plurality of hot rolling procedures, it can greatly simplify the thin-belt production process and reduce the apparatus investment. Given that the metal coagulation time is short during the whole production process, grain refinement, material strength and toughness elongation of the thin-belt continuous casting product has been enhanced, and a quick coagulation speed is beneficial to restrain element segregation.
The twin-roller thin-belt continuous casting roller is made from copper alloy and coated by coating layer of chromium metal (Cr) or metallic nickel (Ni). The surface of the casting roller is brushed, and the brushed surface has a certain number of concaves or grooves. U.S. patent US20050126742 and WO200902704 and other patent documents disclose that the roller surface is regularly distributed with concaves or grooves having a certain depth and height after a certain processing to the roller surface, and after the molten steel contacts with the projections and coagulates, it is conductive to improve the quality of the casting belt, which reduces the quality defects of the casting belt surface caused by an uneven coagulation of the molten steel on the casting belt surface in the molten pool.
As the molten steel is cooled on the casting roller surface with a quick speed, while plenty of metal oxide or non-metal oxide impurities will precipitate and bond on the casting roller surface, if the metal oxide precipitation distribute unevenly, it will affect local heat conductivity strength of the casting roller surface, which will further cause the generation of cracks on the casting belt surface and causes quality defects of the casting belt surface. As one of the key technologies to ensure the casting belt quality, the twin-roller thin-belt continuous casting machine uses the brush roller to clean the roller surface. The brush roller has various forms and has different methods applying on the casting roller surface, while they both aim to use the brush roller to clean the adhesion material particles on the casting roller.
Chinese patent CN200420107544.X discloses a roller surface cleaning device, which uses a metal scraper to press the roller surface so as to scrape residue on the roller surface, and a spring at the rear portion of the scraper is used to provide a tightening force. This method causes a great abrasion on the casting roller surface and cannot clean tiny metal oxide on the roller surface due to structural restriction.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,861 discloses a method to horizontally arrange a row of brushes on the casting roller surface, the rotation of the casting roller can make the brushes moving axially, both of them forms relative movement to achieve an effect of cleaning the roller surface.
There are some other technical solutions disclosed in many patents relating to cleaning a surface of thin-belt continuous casting roller and all of them apply a technical solution that the roller surface cleaning device and the casting machine work independently with respect to each other. Although the structure as above is relatively simple, and it is relatively easy to control two devices, it is not easy to control a relative distance between the surface of the brush roller of the cleaning device and the surface of the casting roller. Once a time difference has appeared during the operating process of these two executing mechanisms, it will directly cause an uneven cleaning quality to the roller surface, which will further cause quality defects of the casting belt surface. And during the cleaning process of the roller surface, the brush hair of the cleaning device will be bended under the pressure, so a bending amount of the brush hair of the brush roller should match with a concave depth of the surface of the casting roller, so as to improve cleaning effect.